


Gus and Mattholomule: The Owl House

by Suzuhanai



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuhanai/pseuds/Suzuhanai
Summary: **This was a comission I did for someone on Tumblr. I have been asked to post it.**
Relationships: Mattholomule & Gus Porter
Kudos: 5





	Gus and Mattholomule: The Owl House

Gus laughs. "That's a good impression of him, Luz. I can't believe I was kicked out of the Human Appreciation society. But, the important thing is, I have friends like you guys." 

"That's right," Willow says. 

They laugh. He throws his arm around Luz and brings her down to his level. Her cheek presses against his.

"Plus, we have the one and only human here as a friend! Isn't that cool?" He extends his arm and moves his hand horizontally. "Imagine being friends with a human." 

"Woah! Wait, I am a human." 

"Yep!" The scream bell rings. "Wait. Could we do that thing that humans do?" 

"Sure." 

"Yes!" Gus, Luz, and Willow gather into a group hug. "I love having you guys as my friends." He waves bye to them and grabs his books and pencil case from his monster locker. 

Gus bumps into someone on the way to the illusions class. "Sorry! I didn't mean to-" 

"Well if it isn't the ex president to the Human Appreciation Society. Hello, Gus," Mattholomule says.

"Oh, it's you. Sorry but I can't talk right now. I should get going." Gus walks away with Mattholomule following behind him. 

"Believe me, I will. It's quite nice actually since I'm the president of the club and we don't have those dumb rules anymore. I could rule this school one day if I wanted to but for now, this is good enough." 

"You changed the rules?"

"Yep." Mattholomule places his hands behind his back and catches up to Gus. "Who needs those dumb rules anyway?" 

Gus inhales and breathes out slowly. "That's fine, that's fine. Totally fine. Well, see ya." He walks at a slightly faster pace but Mattholomule keeps up. 

He grabs Gus's wrist, causing him to drop his books. "I think you and I should have a chat." 

"Uhh, maybe later. Please let me go." Gus pulls away but Mattholomule yanks him back. He reaches for his books on the ground and slips out of Mattholomule's grip.

The scream bell rings.

"Oh no. I'm late!" Gus runs to get to his class but Mattholomule tails him. He pants, running down to the second floor then the first. Gus hides behind a wall and breathes heavily. He turns to walk but bumps right into the person he's been trying to get away from. 

"There you are, Gus. I just want to talk." He picks up his pencil case. "If you stay, I'll give this back." 

Gus huffs with an expression of seriousness, determination, or anger. "Sorry but you left me no choice." He draws a small spell circle the color of cyan. Gus jumps and snatches his pencil case back before taking off. "Bye!" 

"What is he talking about?" A giant cyan circle appears around Mattholomule on the floor. He looks down. 

Mattholomule screams in the hallway as he plummets through a hole in the floor. He keeps falling through, going and going in a never ending cycle. Mattholomule stops screaming and looks around after the circle around him disappears. 

He growls and stomps his foot on the ground after realizing it wasn't real. "Curse his illusion magic!" Mattholomule stamps his feet on the ground and makes noises of frustration like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

A loud clearing of the throat quiets him down in a snap. He whips his head around and laughs nervously. "Good Morning, Principal Bump! Are you having a good day, sir?" 

"To my office, now!" 

Mattholomule grumbles as he follows Bump to his office. In the cafeteria, Gus is sitting with Willow and Luz. Mattholomule leans against the wall, watching them from across the way under their noses. His sleeves and leggings are now gray, the color of the detention track. 

"Hey, Gus.You got any human food today? I'm kinda hungry." 

"I don't think so but let me see." Gus looks inside his lunch bag and grabs out some apple blood. He reaches in for other things only Mattholomule to take his lunch bag. "Hey!" 

"Because of that stunt you pulled, you got me sent to the detention track. I bet whatever you got in here is good. Not as good as being president of the Human Appreciation Society though. Anyways, I wanted to ask-" 

"Who cares? Just give him his lunch back!" 

"Aww, little Gus has a protector." He squints his eyes while getting in Willow's face."What are you going to do about it, Half-a-witch?" 

Luz watches a stare down take place as she sips her juice box."Uhh, yeah you're right. That is actually great becoming the new president. You must know a lot about humans." She winks, showing Willow the glyph of the plant track.

"Yeah. It's actually better than great though. Yet, I desire something more." 

"Like you getting away from our table?" Willow says. 

"What are you talking about?" 

Luz and Willow touch the glyph. A vine sprouts out of the ground, hitting Mattholomule like a freight train. He screams and crashes into the last table in the row. 

Luz leans over the table and grabs the bag. She hands it to Gus and high fives Willow. "No one bullies my friends." 

"Thanks, guys." He reaches in the bag and places half a sloppy Joe on Luz's tray. He pours a few chips there as well. 

"Thank you, Gus." 

"No problem. Could I do the high five thing too?" 

"Sure." 

Gus high fives Luz then Willow. "Yes! I love hugs and high fives." He tries the sloppy Joe and chips. Gus grins from ear to ear, bouncing in his seat. He touches his face. "That was so good!" 

"Uh oh. Principal Bump is coming." Willow removes the glyph and the vine goes back in the ground. Gus covers the mess up with an illusion spell.

"Afternoon, students." 

They wave as he walks by. "Good Afternoon, sir." 

"Anyways, I found this recipe from the human world that I want to try. They call them doughnuts." 

"Sounds cool," Willow says. 

"Maybe I can help," Luz adds. 

"Really? That would be great!" The scream bell rings. "Do you think we can go to the Owl House later and make them?" 

"I'll have to ask, Eda." 

Gus slides the recipe into his locker and heads to class with Luz and Willow. With no one else around, Mattholomule takes the opportunity. He opens Gus's locker and looks at the recipe. 

"A recipe for doughnuts, huh? This should get his attention." Mattholomule scans the area to make sure no one is around and makes haste to the baking club's classroom.

He peeks inside the window, sneaks in, and places the recipe on the table. "That was too easy. I thought they'd have the door locked but oh well. It's time for other people to get to work."

The scream bell rings. Mattholomule pulls two kids walking by inside the classroom. 

Gus, in the meantime, walks to his locker. He hums to himself while putting his book away. "Oh no! It's gone." 

"What's wrong, Gus?" Willow asks. "What's gone?" 

He frowns, his ears drooping. "Someone stole my doughnut recipe." Gus sighs and collapses to his knees. "Now I'll never get to make them." 

Willow sits down next to him. "It's okay, Gus. I'm sure it'll turn up." 

Luz joins them. "That or we can look for it." 

"I think the best thing we can do now is report it to the principal. Who knows? Maybe they'll return what they have stolen," Willow adds. 

"You think so?" 

Willow and Luz nod. They hug Gus which makes him smile. All of them get up and go to the principal's office. Willow knocks on the door. 

"Come in," Principal Bump says. They do so and take a seat. "What can I do for you, students?" 

"We'd like to report a theft," Luz says. 

"What kind of theft?" Bump asks. 

"Someone stole my recipe," Gus says.

"Hmm. Are you sure you didn't misplace it?" 

"No! My perfectionism wouldn't allow it."

"I'll see what I can do," he says. Principal Bump makes an announcement about it over the intercom. "If someone returns it, I'll let you know. In the meantime, you will return to your classes."

Gus smiles and perks his head up. He shakes his hand. "Thank you, sir! I appreciate it." 

Bump takes his hand back. "Right." He walks over and opens the door for them. "Now to class, all of you." Bump slides his finger in a horizontal line, ejecting them from his office. He swings the door closed and goes back to his desk. 

The screams bell rings and everyone leaves the classrooms. They gather in the halls and talk or go to their next class. Luz, Willow, and Gus stand up and hear a familiar voice. 

"No, not him!" Gus says.

"Doughnuts! Get them while they are hot and fresh."

"Did he say doughnuts?" Gus squints his eyes and moves his head as Mattholomule walks by. A random kid following beside him.

Mattholomule walks in reverse. "Hey, dweebus! I bet you'd like some doughnuts. They are jelly filled." He squishes the pastry, grape jelly oozing out of it. "Mmm." 

Luz sticks out her tongue and cringes. "Euhh." 

"Hey! I thought you said you'd convince people to join the baking coven," says the random kid. 

"Yeah, I lied." Mattholomule's cheeks and ears turn a rosy color. "I actually made them for Gus. Here you go." He squeezes the doughnut too hard, shooting the jelly into his face and on his uniform.

Mattholomule covers his mouth. "Oops, sorry! I mean, that was his fault." He points at the random kid. "He put too much jelly in them." 

"What me? You made me and some other random student bake them for you!" 

Mattholomule crosses his arms and turns away. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

"I'm reporting you to the principal." 

"So are we. Let's go, Gus!" Willow says.

Gus notices something in Mattholomule's hand. "My recipe!" He storms over and snatches it back before marching to the office, leaving behind a trail of jelly. 

"No wait!" Mattholomule's name is announced over the intercom. He grinds his teeth and growls. Mattolomule hands the tray to another random kid.

"Darn those two! I will get them for this." He grumbles to himself as he too makes his way to the principal's office. Mattholomule takes his seat and rolls his eyes at the stare down from the group. "Am I on trial or something?" 

"No but you're in trouble. I'm disappointed in you, Mattolomule. You get into trouble three times in a day and it's not even over yet."

"So? I got into trouble a lot of times back at my old school." 

"I know. One more incident like this and I'll suspend you for the rest of the semester."

"But that means I won't be president of the Human Appreciation Society!" 

"That's right. Your position will go back to Gus so you better straighten up. I hope I made myself clear." 

Matthomule glares at them, tightening his grip on the chair. "Crystal, sir." 

"Good." He throws him a mop and bucket. "Clean up your mess while you're at it." 

Mattholomule leaves and slams the door. 

"Thanks again, sir." 

"No problem, Augustus. If you have any more trouble, please let me know." He draws a spell circle around Gus which cleans him from head to toe. Bump hands him the recipe back. "It's your last class of the day. You should be fine until school is over, I hope."

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Gus says. 

"Good. Now please go to class."

They leave and pass by Mattholomule while pretending not to see him. He scowls at them and continues mopping.

Gus grabs a binder and slips the recipe in it. "I'm glad he won't be bothering me anymore. I can't wait to make these doughnuts!" 

"They will be so delicious!" Luz says. "Also, let's be sure to get the right filling." 

"Good idea," Gus says and walks into class.

After school ends, Mattholomule hides in a stall in the boy's bathroom. He waits for Gus who shows up and washes his hands. Mattholomule creaks open the stall door, he runs over and grabs Gus.

"Gotcha!" Poof! He disappears in a cloud of cyan. "Huh? Not again!" 

Mattholomule leaves the bathroom and there's another Gus walking in the hallway. "He's probably an illusion, too." He follows and Gus runs away. They make it down to the second floor. 

He grabs Gus by the arm and that Gus disappears. "So you are an illusion!" Another Gus puts his books away in his locker. "Hey! You don't have a locker on the second floor." The illusion waves at him and disappears. 

"Where is the real Gus?" Mattholomule checks random classrooms. There's a Gus in every single one. He looks in the cafeteria another Gus eating. He looks in the cafeteria and the gym. 

Mattholomule looks everywhere with an illusion of Gus at every turn. He collapses on his knees and rips his own hair out. "Where is the real Augustus?" 

"Leave me alone, Boscha! Please go away." 

Mattholomule runs all the way to the field where they keep grudgby matches. Boscha pushes Gus's head down and punts him past the obstacles, aiming for the goal. Gus screams as he flies through it, scoring a point for Boscha.

"Boscha, stop!" 

"Looks like another ball showed up on the field." 

"What?" 

She brings Mattholomule over to her by magic. Boscha pushes him to the ground as well as giving him a swift kick in the butt. Mattholomule screams too and flies through the opposite goal. Her friends clap and cheer her on. "Another victory for me. Nerds are so fun to kick around." 

Mattholomule sprints across the field. He's almost burnt, skewered, and impaled on his way over to Gus. Mattholomule shakes him. "Hey! Are you okay?" 

There is no response. He leans over Gus's chest and checks his pulse. "Okay. You're still alive. You're just unconscious." Mattholomule picks him up and puts him on his back. 

Boscha picks up the ball and ignites it. She sends it hurling toward them. The ball bounces off the pole and back into her hand. She sends it whizzing around them, hitting Mattholomule in the gut. 

"Oof!" He holds his stomach as he goes down. 

Boscha and her friends laugh. "This is fun! Go grab more balls now before I die of boredom." Her friends who are also her teammates do what she says, turning grudgby into a game of dodgeball. However, Mattholomule doesn't dodge very well. 

He grabs a ball and deflects other balls with it. Mattholomule raises the ball and pulls it back about to throw but Boscha ignites it. His hand turns red. "Oww, oww, oww!" He draws a circle in the air but nothing happens. "Oh, right."

The ball rolls back to her as she beckons it with her finger. "Aww, your magic doesn't work. That's too bad."

"You know what? I don't care about that." 

"Uhh, yeah you do. Everyone knows you'll do anything to get what you want." 

"Whatever. Just don't hurt Gus anymore!" 

"Are you his protector now? I got an idea. I'll hit him first and you two can hit him wherever you want." Boscha slugs him right in the cheek, knocking him down on his side. Gus falls off his back and rolls not too far away. 

"Gus!" 

Her teammates stand above him, pelting him with balls. Gus flutters his eyelids open and sees Mattholomule. He draws a circle of cyan and a bunch of grudgby balls rain down upon them. Amelia and Skara flee with their balls in hand, leaving just Boscha on the field. 

Boscha growls and turns her head around. "Come back here you cowards or we're not friends anymore!" She turns back to Gus and Mattholomule and scoffs. "Whatever. I'll finish what I started by myself." 

Boscha picks up two balls. "One ball for each loser." She sets fire to both of them but one disappears in a puffy cloud of cyan. All the others do too except one. "What?" 

"My illusion magic. It's two versus one," Gus says.

"Taking care of you two will be easy." Boscha aims for Gus, hurling the ball at him. 

Mattholomule, however, jumps in front of Gus just in time. He takes a ball to the gut, sending him all the way through the goal. The digital scoreboard blares. 

Boscha catches the ball as it comes back to her. She looks at the scoreboard. "I just need one more point to win. Any last words?" 

"Uhh, no." Gus puts his hands behind his back. "Fire away." He laughs nervously and closes his eyes. 

"Boscha!" Principal Bump marches on to the field. "I cannot believe the captain of the Banshees behaves in this manner." 

Mattholomule walks from the goal and stands next to Gus. 

"Are you okay?" Gus whispers. 

"I'll be fine." He smiles while Bump scolds and chews out Boscha. 

Bump turns her yellow sleeves and leggings to gray. She grumbles and storms off the field. 

He walks over to Mattholomule and turns his sleeves and leggings from gray to brown. "I better not see you in detention again." Bump talks to himself before disappearing.

"Another illusion trick? How did he do that?" 

"I can make the doubles perform their own magic. Oh and thanks for helping me out back there." 

"Don't mention it. It's only because she threatened my status that I did."

Gus places his hands on hips. "Don't lie. You wouldn't have saved me just to protect your status." 

"Fine." Mattholomule crosses his arms and looks to his left. "I guess I like you or something." His face turns red. 

"Oh. So I guess everything that happened was a misunderstanding."

"Yeah." 

"I thought you were bullying me." 

"No. I wanted you to be vice president of the Human Appreciation Society and maybe go out with me."

"Oh." Gus's face turns red, too. "I'd love to be vice president." He reaches his hand out to Mattholomule. "Want to make doughnuts together?" 

"Did whatever her name is approve of this?" 

"Let's find out together." 

Mattolomule smiles. He takes Gus's hand and holds it as they head to the Owl house. The two of them, no longer enemies, but something more.


End file.
